pokemon_pastafandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Leave
Well, now your reading this, I better tell you my story. That was you came here for, right? Being a Pokémon fan myself, I was bored one day and decided to play a bit of Pokémon, what I hadn't played since 1999... Yet now il never forget. Well, here I go. I was bored one day, as I said. So, I decided to play a bit of Pokémon... God, I remember the last time I played it, ages ago. I remember on Red, when I used to all ways play it no matter what. Now time has come and here we are with DSs. I put in Pokemon White. As normal I was greeted with the logos, with me frantically beating the 'A' button trying to skip. But... It was different. The Gamefreak logo was just a white screen. And then Gamefreak just popped up in red writing. Then I went on the menu. Only to find The option of 'PLAY' on the screen. This was very odd. Im sure this wasn't normal. I had a legitimate game. It wasn't hacked. I pressed play. But instead of being at a poké-centre, I was greeted by.... Charizard? My trainer sprite appeared infront of Charizard's overworld sprite in a dark room, but I was locked in position by chains, but Charizard just stood Infront of me breathing. It didn't look right though. He seemed sad. Quite forlorn. Pressing A, the dark room lit up to a peach room with blood on the walls and many instruments of torture on a tray to the far left of the room. All bloodied. I was horrified at mangled sprites of my pokémon and trainers at the sides of the walls, cut up, chained, bloodied. "Hello Jake" Woah... I never entered my real name into this game, how did Charizard know that? This was creepy. "Did you miss me? I missed you." I was confused at what he ment I until I realised that Charizard was my starter from Pokémon Red. It was my old pal! I smiled as I thought maybe it had been transferred to my game somehow, ignoring the bloody background. "I missed you. Jake. But why did you leave me?" Huh? Missed me? What? "Do you love me Still Jake?" A yes or no dialog appeared. I thought about it and picked No. He was still my pal though. Well, that didn't go to planned at all. "... Jake, I still love you." Suddenly a battle appeared with the text saying "..." At the bottom. Charizard sprite was still sad, and he was crying. I was still chained and i faced Charizard. "... Jake... Your not leaving me again. I can't let you." A battle interface popped up and the only thing to click was "Fight", or "Run", I selected battle and it only showed struggle. So I tried that. "Jake used struggle!" "Jake, stop or I'm going to have to make you." "it had no effect." I was getting creeped out now as Charizard face turned into a frown. This time, i tried to select run, but i guess that counted as 'struggling' because no 'Got away safely!' Appeared, only... "Jake used Struggle!" "Jake, that's it. Im sorry but if you don't want me I'm going to have to make you." "Charizard used Torture!" Charizard walked off the screen a second, then reappeared with a buzzsaw. He started it up and it made a horrible screeching noise through the speakers, then Charizard walked up to my trainer, Micheal, and started to cut his torso. A horrid scream of pain came through the speakers as the screen started to distort. The game reset itself. I started to breathe very deeply. I turned it back on to find that I was at a cave. The walls were blood stained and my character had a bloodied torso and red eyes. I walked forward and met Charizard again. I didn't want it to happen again so I walked backwards. But I was immobilised, my character was snared in a bear trap. "Don't leave. This can still work out. Please Jake, do you love me? Im your pal, we beat everyone remember? We're a team!" Another yes no dialog appeared. After what he did to my trainer, I selected no. We were in a battle, I was crouched on the floor with a bloody bear, trap on my leg. Charizard was very angry now, he had grit teeth, clenched hands and was looking stern at me, with tears down his face. As my only option, I tried struggle. "Jake used struggle!" "JAKE! STOP SCREWING WITH ME, WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN! IM SORRY JAKE BUT I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE IF YOUR GOING TO BE LIKE THIS!" "Charizard used torture!" Charizard went off the screen again and appeared with a drill. He went up to my Micheal and began grinding into his head with the drill, I screamed at the DS to stop, to my surprise, he stalled for a few seconds and looked at me sincerely, but then carried on with the angry look again. Once again, a horrible screech came through the speakers and it shut off. I began to cry. It was horrifying but my, who I thought to be my old pal, was trying to get back to me, but I was rejecting him. I started up the game again. A demonic moan came through the speakers as the logos came up, Instead of Zekrom standing up doing his roar, Zekrom was hunched over, his eyes bleeding and he had many wounds over his body. I pressed A. Then I was met with a little, 8 x 9 graveyard And Charizard was sitting down with his hand in his head infront of me, I was crawling with my head a bloody skull. I had pale white skin and my body torn off of clothes. "...Im sorry Jake... For all i did.... They... They were better than me... Im sorry for hurting you, i was angry, i don't deserve you, they deserved you though. But....Do you love me?" I selected yes. "Thank you jake for making me feel better...It's ok, I know you don't mean it. I'm just a crazy monster... You won't have to see me again, I'll pass on, please. Stay with the others... Lead a safe life. If you ever want me back, i'll just be down below." We were faced in a battle and Charizard was crying. On the floor hands In front of him. "I love you Jake. Just don't leave." "Charizard used Suffer!" It showed a sprite of Charizard offing himself with a handgun. Blood flying out of the side of his head and his lifeless body flopping to the floor, his hp bar shot down and the battle was over. Charizard's dead overworld sprite lay there, but suddenly a white ring appeared around us, and the screen faded to white, the "music" stopped. When it returned, the graveyard was no longer there, but a green, lush field was there and Charizard was gone. My trainer was alive again, in one piece. But he was crying. Ever so sadly, a wail of a flute playing a depressing yet beautiful tune came through the speakers and the credits rolled. Then my trainer walked off the screen. And it faded to white again. Zekrom appeared and did his signature roar, healthy and proud, and the screen was normal. After that... I couldn't start the game file. I had to just start a new one... This time it was normal... But every Pokémon I encountered had a sad expression on their faces, I couldn't battle anyone except gym leaders and the elite four, and any NPC I talked to just said "Im sorry for your loss.". Epilogue A went down to my basement, a crate lay infront of me, and on top of it was a scorched note saying, "I'm with you all the way, Jake.", and a copy of Pokémon Red. The first time i played Pokemon Red, Charizard was automatically chosen for me when I went to professor Oak, saying "He will be with you forever, Jake." And Charizard's overworld sprite appeared and hugged me affectionately. Charizard always was my favourite And will remain it too, for his sake. From now on, I usually only play Pokémon Red, but I sometimes play the newer generations, too. And a word of caution. If you love something I advise you. Don't leave. Story written by Rendeh. Category:Imported Pasta Category:Pokepasta Category:Good Spelling/Grammar